Origins/Trivia
The intro cutscene of Origins uploaded on Treyarch's YouTube channel was taken down and re-uploaded later to correct Nikolai Belinski's name being misspelled as "Nikolai Belinksi". *An official poster of Origins was released, created by . *A new version of the opening cinematic for Origins was released 8/22/2013 on COD TV, with a younger Samantha as the voiceover with some extra dialogue.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8Wji6a9S0U *When activating a generator while Double Points is active, the player who activated the generator only gets refunded half their points. This does not affect solo gameplay, however, as the 100 points earned for activating the generator before the refund are doubled, resulting in the same 300 total points (provided the player stays on the generator until all points are given). *This map has its own independent soundtrack. *There are four robots in the map. Three circle around and make passes through the map, and another one was shot down near the Tank Station at Generator 2. *The Medieval Zombie on the poster is wearing the Cross of the Knights Templar. **The Medieval Zombies on the poster have yellow eyes, even though they have purple-white eyes in-game. *Similar to Der Riese, the player can go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine and get 25 points. This also works with the Pack-a-Punch machine, regardless of how many generators are activated, but does not work with the Der Wunderfizz. *It is possible to obtain the Ray Gun Mark II without the Vengeance DLC, but it is extremely rare. *The prices of utilities in the game (doors, debris, weapons, and generators) depend on the number of players in game. This does not include perks. *None of the Perk-a-Colas play their jingles. The devices attached to their sides will simply whistle. *In the Hall of the Ancients (the bottom of the Excavation Site), the statues have Richtofen, Takeo, Dempsey and Nikolai's faces on them. *The Hall of the Ancients, portals and the Crazy Place are very similar to the 2009 Wolfenstein game, in its use of the Black Sun dimension. **Furthermore, the zombies that come out of the ground when a generator is turned on as well as the zombies that spawn in the Crazy Place wear a symbol on their outfits that is almost identical to the Black Sun occult symbol. *While in the Crazy Place, if the player has not yet collected any of the elemental gems, the large walls that drop and block random paths will not fall down, allowing uninterrupted access to the large room. *The three Giant Robots (Freya, Odin, and Thor) are named after the three Norse gods of the same names. Some Pack-a-Punch weapons (such as the Boomhilda) also make reference to Norse mythology. *Carpenter was also going to be featured in the map, but removed in the final version. *After the player has collected the parts for the Staff of Lightning, a Power-Up will spawn once per round at each drop-off point. *The robot that attempts to step on the players in the opening cinematic is the robot Thor. This is shown at the start of the game, as the robot's foot is on top of the same building that is seen in the opening cinematic. *In the opening transcript, the robot has its foot lit yellow, indicating that the player can shoot the foot to get inside the robot's head. However, at the beginning of the game the foot will not always be lit. *It is possible to spawn an inaccessible Power-Up at the edge of the roof of the Tank Station. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Trivia